ProJared's Box of Mystery
This is the ProJared panel from SGC 2014. Synopsis The crowd chants 'ProJared' as Jared enters. He asks the crowd if they like Monster Hunter, and says that it is the best game ever before dropping his microphone and leaves. He comes back and states that he doesn't have a video to show, so to make up for that, he will do a Q&A session, and use a large box. Jared steals an idea from the Game Grumps to get the audience to hold up an object. The first person is holding a sandal. Q: What got you started on doing Nuzlockes? A: It sounded like a cool idea. He took the template from PBG's Hardcore series. After the question is asked, he reveals his full box of duplicate games. The first game won was Barbie Super Model. He also says to not ask why he has two of those. The second person is holding up his own chair! Q: How do you come up with your style of humor? A: He doesn't know. A lot of the time, he just makes noises with his mouth until people laugh. If it is funny to him and he laughs, he will use it. Bagoom went over really well from Sonic Blast Man, but a joke in SimAnt didn't go as well. The fan won Dragon Warrior. The next person makes Jared cringe, as Jared is reminded that Nametags was six years ago! Q: Can we expect any more sketch or comedy series from you? A: Not any time soon, but he wants to. The fan won Sonic & Knuckles. Q: What was the coolest thing you saw while at RTX? A: "My friends." He didn't spend a lot of times in the game, but he spent some time in the indie area, and played some of them. He won Dick Tracey. The next person is holding up a smaller person! Thankfully it is his brother. Q: How much does it cost to stay so well-dressed? A: The shirts are about $20. He used to just have one blue shirt, but wanted more for the intro joke, so he bought more. This fan won Metal Gear. Q: What are some of your comedic inspirations? A: Lou Costello, who made the Who's on First sketch. Bill Hicks is Jared's favorite comedian. He is also a fan of the Mystery Science Theater 3000 guys. The prize for this fan is Nerf N-Strike - still sealed! Q: If you were a video game, what video game would you be? A: Uh. Final Fantasy III. He wins King's Knight. Jared reveals that he is about to release a video on this game. The next person has Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Q: Are you going to do any videos on Tabletop gaming? A: He just did a D&D video, and he wants to make more tabletop videos. He wins Mission Impossible for Nintendo 64. Jirard the Completionist comes in. He tries to advertise his panel, and Jared wrestles the microphone off him. Q: Do you prefer table top gaming or console gaming more? A: It's easier to do console games because he can play by himself, but he misses being able to really play table top games. The prize for this fan is Paperboy. Q: What's your opinion on YouTube poops? A: He thinks they are dumb. If he was ten and stupid, he might like them. Mario Paint is the prize for this fan. Q: What videos should people start with on your channel? A: He never has a good answer for this. The audience suggests Hydlide. Jared concludes with the Hydlide series, and the Top 10 JRPG's not from Square Enix. Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire is this fan's prize. The next person has taken off his own shirt. Q: Do you have any major project plans for the future? A: He is creating his second gameplay channel. He has an idea with the a XCOM game. This person wins Super Mario Bros 3. Q: Any games you wanted to do a video on but it wasn't funny enough? A: Probably. He can't think of any. He was thinking of making a video for the Wii U, but it wasn't entertaining enough. This fan wins the game soundtrack to VVVVVV. Q: Why don't you like racing games? A: Mostly because he's not good at them. He likes Burnout and the kart racers, but not the realistic racing games. Sword of Vermillion is the fan's prize. Q: How do you think the Pokemon Y Nuzlocke would have ended if you reached the Elite Four? A: He did better than he thought he would have. The game was easier than other Pokemon games. When he was just down to Rathalos, he thought it was done. This person won Las Vegas Poker and Blackjack. Q: Favorite monster to beat up in Monster Hunter? A: Kut-Ku. The first time Jared saw it he panicked, but it is stupid and it sucks. The Seventh Saga is the prize for this fan. Q: What's your most hated game that we don't know about? A: It's a really hard question, so he changes it to his worst game, which is Drake of the 99 Dragons. The fan won Predator. Q: Any more knock-off console review videos? A: He doesn't want to, but everyone tells him to. There are no plans to. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 is the prize for this fan. The next fan wants to thank Jared for helping him through a hard time in his life, Jared goes to hug him. Jared personally looks through the box rather than reaching for a game at ransdom and gives him Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Q: Do you feel like you should be in a rave? A: Jared turns on the light on his phone and starts dancing. This person won Hydlide. Q: Will you play the Japanese-only Hydlide games? A: No, as he doesn't have a good way of recording them, and Super Hydlide in a remake of one of them. He won Legacy of Wizard. Q: What's your favorite arcade cabinet? A: Dungeons and Dragons: Shadow over Mystara. His least favorite is Nintendo Playtoys 10, where one of the options is just Super Mario Bros. Vice Project 2 is his prize. Q: What was your first experience playing Dungeons & Dragons? A: He was 8 or 9 and started with the encyclopedia. His first class was an elf. He never got to level 2 because it took so long. He won The Guardian Legend. Q: How did you feel when you noticed your videos getting more popular? A: He said he would be happy if he got 1000 views, and it got 10000 in a week. The only time when there was a huge explosion of views was the How to make Slender not Scary video. Otherwise, the videos have increased in popularity gradually. This fan won Final Fantasy XII. Q: Do you think Telltale does movie games better than Quantic Dreams? A: Yes. Beyond Two Souls was stupid. This person won a coupon for a Bagoom shirt. Someone is playing The Lion King, and Jared says that they are cheating. Q: What's a game everyone hates but you kind of like? A: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and Zelda II. They aren't great, but don't deserve the hate they get. Iron Soldier still in its box. Q: Any reason why you wear a blue shirt in your videos? A: It looks kind of nice. He was going to have a different colored shirt in each video. Top Gun Second Mission was the prize for this fan. Q: Who is your favorite female game character? A: Sara from Final Fantasy III, Lucca from Chrono Trigger, Jane from Beyond Good and Evil. Ulala from Space Channel 5 is also cool. This fan won Mike Tyson's Punch Out. Q: What's a game that you refuse to do a video on? A: Sonic '06, as it is overdone. The audience blames Jirard. Final Fantasy VIII and XIII. He hates those games so much. This person won Tecmo Bowl. Q: What kind of video game would you like to make? A: He would like to make a co-op RPG beat-em-up. Something along the lines of the D&D games. This person won Tetris 2 for Super Nintendo. Q: What did you think of the Normal Boots Relaunch? A: He was honored to be there. The website broke when the site launched and it went better than they expected. Jared jokes that everyone else is an idiot, and Jon says that he's off the site. This person also wins Hydlide. Q: What's your favorite shape? A: Butts. Hexagons are badass. Section Z is the prize. Q: Is there any video game that has made you cry? A: He isn't that emotional, but the ending to Metal Gear Solid 3 made Jared cry. Celes' attempted suicide in Final Fantasy VI was also mentioned as a particular tear-jerker. This person has won a mystery game (the cartridge doesn't have a label on it). Q: In your top ten JRPGs video, why Grandia 2 and not Grandia 1? A: Grandia 1 has a better story. Grandia 2 has better camera sweeping, and the story is still OK. Overall, Jared prefers Grandia 2. He went with gameplay over story. The fan won Shadowgate. Q: What's your favorite edition of D&D and favorite campaign setting? A: 3.5, He always did his own campaign settings. He won Mario 3 and DuckHunt. Q: How did you meet the other guys on NormalBoots? A: PBG came into the game store that Jared was working at. Jared tried to make a tournament, and three guys turned up. Jared, PBG and someone else. Jared and Jon met at MAGFest, and they knew each other from ScrewAttack. He found Jirard through ScrewAttack. Shane asked Jared to do voice over work for Did You Know Gaming. He met Continue through NormalBoots, and met them at MAGFest. The fan won Metal Gear Solid 2. Q: Have you used Nuptup at all when playing X & Y? A: She's retired. Nuptup is kept in the PC. The fan also won Star Wars. Q: Have you played Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z? A: Not yet. He won Quest 64. Q: Do you have any more Retrospectives planned? A: He wants to do Dungeons & Dragons and Monster Hunter. He wins Commando. Q: Team Magma or Team Aqua. A: Team Aqua. This fan also wins a Bagoom T-Shirt. Category:Panel Category:Videos